My People's Blood
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: Hm...sorry guys. This story is sorta bad. First attempt at Alien/Pred fics. About an Alien clan who is invaded by humans and it is up to a gang of young drones to save the hive. Kind of dorkish. *Ch 6 up*
1. The Battle

My People's Blood

Once the first high-pitched cry was heard, the xenomorphs bolted through the hive. One alien was jumbled among the hissing and screaming, trying desperately to enter the queen's main chamber. The hive was under attack, and they must take care to seal off the entrance of the egg quarters, for if they were destroyed, they would survive no longer than a year. 

Komos was the xenomorph's name, an adultized drone instructed to assist the others as they covered the only way into the queen's area. If she faced any danger, their clan was potentially doomed. With a clumsy pounce and stumble, he landed near around seven others who were covered in dirt and mud, trying furiously to cover the burrow into her lair. Hatched eggshells and dead carcasses of enemies were caked onto the solid wall, making it as sturdy as possible. 

"Where have been you?" snapped an alien who kicked dirt in all directions. 

Komos touched his head to the other's in a greeting and began to shove dirt against the wall. "How many of guards does the queen have?" he asked.

"Many. Block creatures from hive we must. I have handled it here! Go! Go and be fighting up above!" 

Komos obeyed and darted, shoving past the others. He had to reach the surface; he must protect his colony. To say the least, the journey was difficult, for the others shared much the same thoughts. "No leave out this way!" came the screech of an alien as it came down the other way.

"What say you, Pe'sedilak?" growled a friend. "This is only way out."

"Ambushing, they are ambushing! You hear what I tell you say? Ambush!" he panted as a great deal of his own blood dripped onto a neighbor's head. "We must now dig ways of new! Around the other side, where hatchling fresh lay!" 

"Give orders to the North chamber to remove fresh layers away! We must dig holes new!" cried a face in the crowd to no one in particular. 

Komos, being last in the line of people, spun around and was one of the first to arrive. Before he could start digging, however, he was bombarded by others who fought their way in front of him. Anxious, he snapped at a younger xenomorph and pulled him out of the way, digging where he had started. Once he had freed the roof of dirt, he squeezed through the opening...and foolish Komos ended up face to face with the muzzle of a firearm. 

With a squeal of terror, he leapt from his ground and managed avoid fire. He had seen and killed humans many times before, and today would be no acceptation. But lately...more had been coming, and it was getting more and more difficult. He landed behind the thing and slashed it in the back, causing it to shriek and fall over as its blood spattered the ground, groping the ground for its weapon as it faced Komos. He flared his mouth in a snarl and pounced on it, forcing his jaws down onto its chest and drawing great spurts of blood. Normally, he would not stop until a broken rib or a chunk of bone stabbed him in the gums and he became annoyed with the body, but he had to hurry today or the other humans would destroy him. 

The crack of a shot was heard behind him and he saw it hit one of his kind, falling with a cry of agony and screaming for help. Komos was fast enough to arrive on top of the human in a heartbeat, tearing its head off. The fists of the thing continued to beat on Komos's chest long after the head was severed, and Komos gently nudged the injured one. The wound was not bad; only his hind claws had been blown away and his foot broken by the force. 

Able to escape freely, the alien rose and limped away quickly. Suddenly, a large human yelled at him in a dialect he did not understand before it aimed a gun at him and fired. Komos crunched into a small lump and dodged the attack; swiping his tail and removing the majority of the human's lower half. It fell, grabbing the bloody stump, which had once been connected to a leg.

Confused by all the action and being forced to make decisions so quickly, Komos looked around and was beaten to the ground by a tripped fellow alien. "Komos child, get out of our way! Kill more or have you be killed! There are more coming!" the larger male snarled as he scrambled off back into the hive. 

It was soon obvious that the xenomorphs were outnumbered. How could it have happened so quickly? What would he do? Seeing no option but to retreat, he helped a few panicking youngsters back to the hive and turned to defend his retreating companions. 

"Komos, look out!" yelped one of the young ones, Tyaka. 

He veered to his right and saw a charging brave/stupid human going straight for him. He used his barbed tail once more and pierced the human's abdomen, trailing out a long, brownish pink entrails. It gargled blood and fell dead. 

"DIEEEE BLOOD SUCKER!!!!!!!!" screamed a human as it turned on its weapon. It sprayed out a sudden burst of flame and fire, throwing Komos aside helplessly and leaving the young at its mercy. 

Komos howled in pain, and gasped, leaning his head back and preparing for his death. His wounds were literally on fire, and he felt as though he were melting internally. A wave of misery passed over him as he heard the pathetic cries of Tyaka and the others. 


	2. Where am I?

Hey...an actual person who likes the story? Hm........ guess I'll continue. Sorry if the aliens seem cartoonish, but I'm just weird. Yeah, so it's not like me to write such violence, but heck, gotta vent rage, eh?

_The horrible sound of the things...why was it so loud?_ Komos thought, the sound of human voices beating in his head. His whole body ached, and he was weak from all the blood he lost. But..._where_ was he? No longer could he hear the comforting padding of the gentle feet from his people on the dirt, just the talking of the awful aliens. There was no wind around his body, in fact, the air was so still, he felt that if he moved he would disrupt the entire balance. 

He groaned and turned over, only making it half way before screaming in terror at what covered his body. Flimsy material tightened around his form and twisted shards of metal were clamped onto his limbs. Trying to struggle, he found his tail fastened to the table he was on. He was surrounded by a hard, clear, substance, and was raised three feet in the air on a soft surface. Komos lifted his arm and tapped against it, soon scratching at it. He was trapped. He cried out in fear, for the others, for his queen, for his family.

"What's it doin'?" asked a well-built man.

"I-it's waking up, General Dedrin." Said a meek, scrawny man. 

"Good. So what now?" Dedrin asked with a sneer. "Why didn't ya kill the darn thing, Cotrin?" 

The man twitched his thick brown mustache and adjusted his thick-framed glasses, swallowing. "I needed it for sc-scientific research. Th-the more we learn about it, the easier-uh er-easier it is to, well, fight." He stuttered.

"You just better know what yer doin'." He said, staring at Komos with a stare of disgust. "Cripes, it looks like a giant armored wolf." He licked his teeth as he observed the alien's huge canines. 

"Ac-actually, Sir, it's more like an insect." 

"Whatever." Dedrin scoffed. "Just come up with somethin' useful." He exited and left Cotrin to himself. 

Once the general left, he wandered up to the glass and watched Komos, writing down every observation possible. Komos, feeling threatened, made his best effort to attack. He opened his jaws and extended his sharp toothed tongue at the man, but it was so slow, he didn't even frighten the weakling human staring back at him who began scribbling the actions furiously on his notepad. 

Komos hissed in annoyance that he could neither move nor scare away this new creature. Where was he and why wasn't he dead? So many new sensations and feelings he disliked. "Go away." He snarled in desperation. 

The human made a very amused sound, tapping on the window to try and get another reaction. Komos leaned his head back. How long was he going to be here?

Tyaka sat at the entrance, awaiting one of his friends to arrive back. Rain hit his hard head, sliding off as though it were disappointed it could not stick to him. A streak was seen in the distance, visible due to a streak of lightening. Two more joined it, and soon the little pack of xenomorphs were in front of their friend. 

"We have seen two aliens carry Komos away to their ship." Said one to Tyaka. "And he is alive."


	3. A Slow Recovery

Here's part three. I hope ya like it.

Cotrin was watching the alien for quite some time until he decided to change take another look at its wounds. Blood was beginning to seep through its well-protected casts, and he thought it easier to simply treat it now while the animal could hardly move. Without thinking, he opened the case completely forgetting that the creature was only held down by its tail. A wave of terror passed over him before he realized that the thing was making no attempt to move. 

He felt like he was going to faint. He had heard of many marines gutted and torn limb from limb by these creatures, and here he was, Jason Cotrin, with one at his mercy. Komos grumbled. He didn't know what the alien was doing, but his head hurt and he wasn't currently sure if he cared. The alien walked over to him and started removing the metal from his body. 

Komos gave a throaty growl and slashed a claw at him. The attack was, however, relatively weak, and he only caught the man's coat it a claw and was dismayed when he found it was stuck. Cotrin swiped the hand away. He was very fearful of things, but when it came to his research, he was oblivious to the things around him. Komos inhaled and let out a screech, but all that came out was a dry cough. 

"N-no need to panic." Cotrin said, taking another blood sample. 

Komos, seeing no other option, decided to submit and let the thing do what it may. He cried and nudged the human in the side, chewing at the lab coat and panting. Using all the strength he could muster, he grabbed the jacket in his teeth and ripped off a good section, spilling the contents of a pocket onto the floor and table. "Oh dear!" Cotrin cried as he bent over to retrieve his items. 

Komos leaned back; satisfied with the trouble he had caused, when a certain smell caught his attention. He lifted his head again and mouthed the item with the wonderful smell. Something disgusting surrounded it, but once he got passed it, he ate the sugary insides. 

Cotrin swallowed as he watched the alien devour the Nestle Crunch bar quickly. He knew he shouldn't have been around the creature with food, and he wasn't sure if that would make it sick. 

Komos snuffed the wrapper for more, then pushed it off of the table. "I s-suppose you're hungry." Cotrin took out a bowl and poured a horrible smelling mush into it, handing it to Komos who ate from it trustingly. Afterwards he looked up at the scientist and growled. "You obviously are knowing I cannot move." He said angrily. "Play games in the time you have, for I will kill you soon!" 

The human did not understand what he was saying, of course, but he noticed the warding presence about the alien and closed the casing around it. Komos rested his head on his claws and sighed. Would he ever get back to the hive? What was this thing doing with his blood? Then he realized what it would be doing; taking from him to get information about the hive! He whined and pushed his head against the case. Where was home?

Tyaka moved easily from the sleeping chambers of the hive and out into the main burrow. He had to see the queen tonight, before tomorrow's battle started once more. As he hurried into the entrance of the lair, three guards met him. "Who goes?" crowed one.

"Drone Tyaka." He replied. "I request to see the queen about another drone."

"May not see queen tonight." The furthest behind said. "Must we now rely on her. She need not be bothered by matters of single drone."

"The drone is one of us." Argued another. "We let him see her must!" 

"Indeed, let young pass." 

Tyaka nodded and scurried down the spiraling tunnel to the queen's quarters. Once he arrived, he was careful not to step on small facehuggers or eggs that surrounded him. Hatching was taking place, so he must be very cautious. "Tyaka..." the queen slurred in an echoing voice. 

"Queen." He let her place a large claw on his head. "Come have I to request a search party for drone Komos."

The other drones looked around at each other and grumbled. "That wish...I cannot grant..." she stroked his head and motioned towards a hatching egg.

"But...my queen, help him I must. Komos...Komos alive..." he pleaded.

"Drone Komos...has gone down in records...as killed in battle..." she informed sadly.

"No. Ryreni'ke, Jolsak, Alakimra, and I found his blood. The smell is fresh and the scent of his death never arose." 

"Listen my child...Drone Komos is not able to be saved...the aliens have him...normally it would be natural to find him...but we cannot risk the lives of a search party...And we cannot send them away while we need...the drones for battle..."

Tyaka bowed his head. "But...He is my brother...so is all of the drones. Mother..." he cried.

She nodded towards him with a hint of concern. "We cannot spare the...children's lives..." she picked up a facehugger and stared at the newly hatched thing. "Call him...Sonodo..." she handed it to a drone who took him in his mouth and carried him away to the fresh youth chamber. 

"Not a large search party we shall have..." Tyaka continued. "Just a few." 

"There...is nothing only...a few can do for him...we would need many...we don't have many...I must have those many to protect the very young...and the others as fighters..."

Tyaka's heart sank as he turned. "Thank you for time." 

"My child...do not mourn...we must all fight for the hive..."

He nodded and crawled back up the tunnel. He had to find Komos. His three friends would help him, and he must save one of his own.

Komos awoke at night with a stifling pain in his arm. The burns in that area were bad, and he could not chew away the cast to examine his wounds. He tried to stand, but the enclosure was too small, and he doubted he could have stood had he been able to. He felt very awful. The moisturizing slime and fluid that covered his body was drying out, and he was starting to dehydrate. He leaned over to a bucket of water by his body and sniffed it. He didn't know if it was good, but he decided to drink it anyway. He could die either way. 

He drunk it thirstily, emptying half of the bucket. He sighed in great relief and let the water drizzle from his jaws. When he was better, he would escape. 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Do do do do do

Do do do do do...

"The alien is giv-giving me very import-tant information." Cotrin insisted. 

"It's a cold-blooded murderer!" snapped a younger man. "One of those blood-sucking hell cats killed my pal and took my left arm!" 

"B-b-but-" 

"I don't wanna hear it, old man!" he grabbed Cotrin by the jacket and pulled him closer. "Once that thing gets better, it'll rip ya ta bits!" 

"N-no no!" Cotrin insisted. "The alien is quite docile under its condition! It-it's also making wonderful recovery, I might add."

"Don't they look that way?" he snarled. "I couldn't kill an injured one, and one a the creeps attacked from behind! Shoulda killed it! Woulda saved a lot of people!"

"No, the aliens are-are just confused! P-please, I don't mean any harm! I'm only researching the c-creature to save-to save more lives!"

The man swore under his breath and walked away in an angry mood. The other marines didn't seem to like the idea that he was keeping the alien alive. It was the fifth time in three days he had been harassed about such matters. 

Komos awoke that morning with a throbbing pain in his elongated head. A sickening crack seemed to be heard as he turned, and the sounds from outside of the lab felt loud and muffled at once. He whined and rolled over, feeling the bleeding from his wounds trickling down his back. He became further frustrated as each day passed by. Why was he still here? And where was that alien that would normally feed him. 

Komos lifted his head as the door to the lab opened and Cotrin walked in. He scooped out the usual mush into the silver bowl and opened the containment field, sliding the bowl in. Curious, he patted the alien's head to see if he could get reaction. Komos was far to busy eating to care. Cotrin smiled to himself and shut the thing.

Komos didn't lift his face from the bowl. "Fool. You don't know even how powerful am I. Let's just pretend my strength is not coming fast back as it is...I'll just let you think you may trust me..." he muttered resentfully. "You shall lose the arm you dare touch me with, beast."

"It's madness, it is!" cried Jolsak as he turned his back to Tyaka. "We know nothing of where drone Komos is, or if he is still breathing."

"He is alive." The young one insisted. "Komos is smart."

"There is war coming and all you think of is being small hero? Now is time for fighting, not searching for downed comrade."

"But who knows what they do to him?" Ryreni'ke agreed with Tyaka. "If we retrieve Komos, they are having no power against hive."

"And if you were he, saved would you want." Nodded Alakimra. 

Jolsak growled. "Friend, I never said me would not help you. But I want you knowing risks that show themselves!"

Tyaka scoffed in reply. "I know risks plenty well! Komos look after me since I very young! Beside, aliens could make him talk."

"You mean torture?" asked Ryreni'ke.

"Indeed is what I said!"

"Who is saying these aliens communicate with us?" Alakimra asked.

Tyaka was cut off from talking as a group of females ordered to use the room for a meeting. Females, being potential queens and thus much larger, normally got their way, so Tyaka and his friends were forced to leave. "I shall be carrying out plan tomorrow night. Prepare to be on my journey."

"Very well." Jolsak grumbled. 


	5. Desperate Times

Uh oh

Uh oh! What happens?! Oh...I guess I already know...

Komos tried one last time to remove the cast from his arm. They were far too thick, and they had to be in order to withstand his acid blood. "Hate!" he cried in frustration as he lashed his tail furiously. Suddenly behind him, he felt a latch that held his tail down crack. He whipped around and carefully kicked it with one foot. It was broken! One of the wretched bands was broken! He gritted his teeth and scratched his chin, looking at his reflection. 

"Be moving from the hive!!" shrieked a terrified female as she rammed Tyaka in the side. "Alien sending tubes of fire!" 

Many drones screamed and dug their way out, while others drug as many young away as possible. Tyaka scooped up three young ones in his mouth by the tails and slipped through a hole into a higher level of the chamber. "Scatter!" he yelled at them. They were too young to comprehend the actions or understand him, but they ran in all directions, frightened. 

Ryreni'ke popped up beside him with four more. "Tyaka! Bury the young! Aliens must not find them!" he cried. 

"What going on?" he demanded. 

"Little tubes! They be throwing them down our burrows and they go kaboom! Many die. Alakimra injured badly." he dug up a pile of dirt, covering the little facehuggers with it. "I take care of things here! No more tubes have they! Aliens inside hive!" 

Tyaka scrambled down the burrow and stumbled over a dead body. He took half a second to mourn, and went on. What he saw in the main entrance disgusted him. It was a mass pile of his dead people, blown to pieces. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain stab him in the chest and realized he had been shot by a thing behind him. 

Out of anger for the death and kidnapping they were doing, he roared out a tremendous battle cry and jumped. Upon landing near the human, he only stared up at it with hatred, and it was too scared to move. And the human dropped dead. Tyaka looked down and pondered. The human just died from panic. "They die with such ease and yet we are losing battle?" 

"They not brave like us." Groaned Alakimra as he limped over to him. "Hide behind weapons and fire." He was very badly hurt, obviously caught in the explosion. His shoulder was cracked with a large portion missing, and the arm was bleeding profusely. 

"Go with Ryreni'ke and tell him come down! You rest with injured, we shall kill invaders." He held a claw to his gun wound. It wasn't bad. A bit of shell cracked away and a trickle of blood, but nothing serious. 

Jolsak was beside him before he knew what happened and nodded to his friend. "Fast must you be today, Tyaka. Fast like never before." He inhaled and darted forward, tearing through a group of humans that was entering. He looked back at Tyaka as blood dripped from his jaws, panting and preparing for more. 

"Tyaka, go and guard the queen! In danger she is!" Ryreni'ke said as he appeared from behind. 

A bit irritated by being asked to go so many different places, he took a path down to the lair and started to help shuffle young out. Twelve or so aliens were rolling the eggs into pits and burying them, while the queen looked up at the ceiling and snarled. "Coming through roof..." she said in a less tired voice, stopping from giving birth a while to fight. 

A burst of gunfire was heard and shots were driven into the queen's head from above. She screamed in fury, too powerful to damage easily, and forced her great hand into the dirt above her. She found the human and shoved her jaws into its stomach, listening to its cries of agony. She tossed the hollowed-out body aside when she was finished and growled at Tyaka. "Drone Tyaka, take the young!" 

"But my quee-" 

"Do as I say!" she hissed. With a great heave, she lifted her huge body and climbed through the hole in the top she'd made. 

Tyaka followed, fearing for his mother's safety. She burrowed out into the great rock field, taking many hits from the aliens. 

"Dear God, the queen!!" shrieked one. With a quick order, the other females came out by her side. Tyaka was amazed, and obviously this was a desperate measure. 

"Take the footers down!" she ordered. "I'll take care of metal beasts!" she turned to the tanks and latched herself onto to one, grabbing the cannon in her jaws and snapping it in two. Pushing her strength as far as it would go, she shoved the tank and caused it to roll over. "Byena, Comak, Temerkis, cover my back so that I may pass!" she cried to three of her daughters. 

The three females obeyed and tore into the firing troops. What the queen lacked in the speed of her children, she made up for in brute force. She was around eight feet or so taller with much larger jaws and spikes. She charged on another tank and pulled at the cannon with her teeth, only to see another turn. With intent to blow her off of the other, it fired and missed as she launched herself off and onto the ground ahead. The missed attack, however, flew passed the tank and hit the ground by a group of soldiers, taking out many of its own men. 

While distracted, the tank was overcome by a little group of drones who proceeded to rip away the hatch and crawl inside. Screams and growls were heard, and the tank never moved again. Tyaka watched with a hypnotic stare, for he had never witnessed the queen do a thing but lay her eggs. If the queen was having this much trouble, what chance would he have?

The xenomorphs advanced forward, causing the humans to draw back, and retreat. The have had one today's battle. The queen panted with victory, human blood pouring down her chest. "Come my children..." she sighed. The battle for today...is won."

Komos contemplated his situation as he clung tightly to the ceiling. A few hours ago, the aliens had placed him in a large observatory room with a metal trough of water, and he had traveled to the top in order to escape the human's vision. He hated all of those ugly faces staring at him. He now doubted that he would be able to escape, for the humans had put him here quite a while ago and he didn't think they would put him back. The broken latch that was holding his tail was no longer of interest or use.

Hungry again, he dropped from the top and walked over to the glass, standing on his hind legs and putting his claws against it. 

Cotrin was shocked from across the room and walked over to Komos, tapping three times on the glass. Komos looked down at the man's hand and copied his movement, tapping three times. He figured the human was telling him to do so and thinking he was getting closer to food.

Cotrin put his hand up to the glass, and Komos did the same. Cotrin opened his mouth widely, and Komos followed. Performing his own tests, Komos moved his head to the left and watched Cotrin copy him. "How very amusing." He said as he looked towards the casing in which he knew to hold food. Thinking a moment, he opened his mouth and tapped his tongue.

"Oh, y-yes." Cotrin filled another bowl of mush and slid it through an open slot that he quickly closed. Komos wandered over and picked it up, taking it to the corner and ate it. "Such a funny creature." Cotrin said as he wrote down the alien's mimicking. "I suppose I'll give you a n-name. I know! Preston! It's perfect." He named Komos after Frank Preston, a colleague he once worked with who was very aggressive, yet with a very good sense of humor. 

"I'll call him Rovan." Komos mumbled to himself. The weakling human reminded him of an old worrier who fretted the slightest sound. He was long dead now, killed in battle before Komos reached adulthood. "You know..." he muttered to himself. "Maybe this alien not so ugly. Just foolish and no right in head." Komos finished his food and yawned, dipping his face into the water and wishing the human would give him more candy bars. 


	6. The Escape

Tyaka's plan is carried through

Tyaka's plan is carried through...

Tyaka clambered up the burrow and out onto the surface of the area. Ryreni'ke and Jolsak were behind him, but Alakimra was forced to stay behind due to his wounds. The air around him was warm and damp, uncomfortable when compared to the cool and dry climate down below. They had to be careful, even though the humans were defeated and needed regrouping, for they did have a tendency to strike at night. It would rain soon, however, which was a great advantage for Tyaka and his friends, for the enemy could not see or move as well in it.

"So? Where are planning to go, anyway?" Jolsak asked.

"To way where wind never blows. Aliens are always coming from that direction." Tyaka replied.

"Yes, Alakimra has seen the alien base on this world. That, I am sure, is where they took Komos." Ryreni'ke nodded repeatedly. 

"How long a journey?" Jolsak sighed.

"Not long from here. If we hurry, we may rescue Komos between now and sunrise."

Komos tried to stick his claws through the feeding slot, but it only opened one way. He was beginning to think he would never go home. Maybe if he pleased the human, it would be persuaded to let him out and he may escape. He wandered up to the glass and knocked on it, waiting for Rovan's reaction. 

"Oh, hello." Cotrin said as he came into the lab with a box of doughnuts. Cotrin fretted the last experiments he had to perform, for they would indefinitely hurt the alien. Komos looked at the box, automatically knowing that it contained food. 

Cotrin sat down in front of the observatory room and flipped a switch. Komos looked up and a mist of water sprayed down on him from well-protected sprinklers. The water stopped and Cotrin hesitated to flip the next switch, but ended up doing so. A static shock went through the room and Komos shrieked in pain as a spark hit him. Curling up into the corner, he hissed at the human.

Cotrin regretted having to hurt Preston, but he had one last thing to do. See which chemical was the most harmful to the giant insects. He adjusted his glasses and pushed the switch. Komos cried out in terror as a blue gas came from the walls. He started to cough and choke. Why was the human doing this? Just when he thought maybe they weren't so heartless.

Cotrin couldn't take it any further and turned it off, turning on the water again. He couldn't hurt the alien anymore. Komos snarled. "Damn you!" he snapped. "I'll kill you when I escape!" he went to the glass with a high-pitched cry of anger.

"I'm s-sorry." Cotrin said, dismayed. He would have to do something. Any other chemicals would kill him, and he had become attached. Trying to apologize, he shoved a couple of doughnuts through the slot. If he was going to be angry, why not on a full stomach?

Komos spit out a large amount of saliva at the glass in distrust. Cotrin shook his head and took a bite of one to prove his worth. Komos snarled and took a bite of a doughnut, chewing it and spitting it back against the glass. Cotrin sighed and left the lab, determined, nevertheless, to at least use what he had learned. Once he was gone, Komos finished the doughnuts. 

"And not only would we be saving Komos," Tyaka continued, still trying to place Jolsak in higher spirits. "But we would also be cutting off many attackers of hive at source."

"Shut up." Jolsak grumbled. 

Ryreni'ke was ahead of the two, keeping them posted on the guards. "Tyaka, four humans guard this next entrance." He informed. The others peered over the cliff-like edge of the rock field and snorted.

"We could take them out easily. It better than usual seven and nine." Jolsak said.

"But not quick enough." Tyaka said irritantly. "One could get loose and warn the others. This is being surprise attack." 

"If only Alakimra was not left behind." Ryreni'ke regretted. 

"Battle isn't over yet." Tyaka stood. "I have idea."

"Damn aliens." Grumbled the man as he stomped his cigarette into the ground. "It's cold out here." 

"Forget about it, Marty." Said another. "We're off duty in an hour anyhow."

"I haven't eaten in hours." Said a third. 

The first grunted. "I hate this giant flea ridden hellhole." He kicked the dirt spitefully. 

"Everything looks clear around the ridge up there." Said the fourth man as he came down a short hill. 

"No bugs?" asked the third.

"Nope. Not a single track. I guess they wised up." He pulled the gun off his body and tossed it next to the wall of the metal fortress. "Man, I'm hungry."

"Well-" the second stopped and stood as he heard a loud shriek pierce the night air. "What the hell?"

"I thought you said there weren't any bugs!" the first snapped at the fourth, who quickly retrieved his gun. 

Ryreni'ke pounced in front of them, lashing forward with his tail. "Blrrrrreeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!" he screamed in a deafening tone. 

Too shocked to do anything at first, the guards now loaded their guns and fired. Ryreni'ke leapt behind them and hit the wall, sticking to it until they noticed him. When they turned around, he became unglued and raced passed them, slicing one in the side as he brushed by. "Ah!" the second said, a small spurt of blood coming from his side. 

"Marty, Jack, go and get it!" yelled the third, throwing them their guns. "Go teach that demon a lesson!" two of the guards rushed after him into the rock field. 

Once they were a good distance away, Tyaka and Jolsak sprang from the cliff and took out the other two. Once they were dead, they climbed to the roof and slipped through the vent at the top.

Ryreni'ke darted through the rocks and finally turned, throwing himself onto an oncoming guard. It screeched, terrified and shocked. The other ran to help, and soon shared a similar fate. Tyaka's plan had worked. He had led the two guards out far enough so that they could not retreat, for it was obvious that Ryreni'ke was faster. He now quickly returned before he was seen.

Komos was now pacing faster than ever back and forth in his enclosure when Rovan returned. He looked through the glass and tapped on it. Komos snarled and turned away. "I said I was s-sorry." 

Komos flipped his tail nonchalantly and drunk a few laps of water. "Cotrin." Said a man as him and a partner entered the lab.

"Y-yes?" he turned.

"Hey, Jason." He held out and shook his hand, Komos taking a notice. "What did ya learn about that thing yet?" 

"Well, th-they're very intelligent, but will resort to basic primary instincts if given no other option-ion." He pointed to the alien. "And he-he has a very necessary fluid engulfing his body for heat protection. Those little pairs of jaws in his mouth, you see, right in there, work especially-"

"Yeah, yeah, Cotrin. I mean, what did you find on the chemical results? What's the most effective method?" the man said as he grabbed the clipboard from his hands. "Preston?" he lifted an eyebrow. "Ya named him?" Cotrin shrugged. After a moment of skimming through it, he looked up at Cotrin with a confused stare. "Cotrin, there ain't nothin' on here about it. Where are the test results?"

"W-well, you see, I-I-" he scratched his head. 

"You didn't do it?"

"I didn't want to-to hurt-"

"Your pet?" he began to anger. "This isn't a house cat, Cotrin, it's a mutant beast that's killed well over half our army since we got here!"

"But-"

"If you aren't gonna do the tests, I will." He shoved Cotrin out of the way.

"N-no, don't!" Cotrin stepped forward, but was stopped by another guard. He attempted to resist, but the other was much stronger.

Komos looked up from his spot on the ground at the muffled yelling going on at the other side. He stood and growled; what were they doing with his alien? The man on the other side pushed a switch, causing a poisonous smoke to fill his room. Komos coughed and cried out, furious and confused.

Komos fell to his haunches and gasped, spitting and choking away the gas. His lungs slowly devoured it, and he was starting to black out. He could no longer tell if he were standing or falling, and then a loud crash was heard. The vent on the other side has broken and Tyaka crawled out, practically swimming along the ceiling as he dropped down. With a lash of his tail, he cracked the control panel and all hell broke loose. A red alert went down and the ceiling sprinklers turned on. Ryreni'ke and Jolsak followed, barreling into the glass and cracked it. Cotrin and the others coughed compulsively and the smoke began to fill the room. The three aliens on the outside tried desperately to break the glass open further, finally succeeding and leaping in. 

Komos was sprawled out across the floor, his sides heaving deeply as he tried to breathe in the fresh air. "Komos!" Tyaka yelled in triumph. 

"T-yaka?" Komos struggled to his feet as Jolsak pushed on his side. "Where did you-"

"Nevermind." He said quickly crawling out. "Into the roof path!" he crawled up into it, followed by Jolsak. Ryreni'ke stood behind, waiting for Komos. 

"Ryreni'ke." Komos stood and growled. "Halt. Something here is something I must take care of first." He nodded towards the guards. "They touch my alien. Kill them." 

Not sure what he where he was grabbing, one of the guards flipped a switch and all entrances were quickly sealed off, including the vent above. "Komos!" Ryreni'ke yelped in fear.

"Don't panic. Rovan will help." He screeched and pounced onto the larger man, tearing a chunk out of his shoulder before they even hit the ground. 

Ryreni'ke copied, ramming the other into the wall. Cotrin dropped to the floor and backed away, watching Komos emerge from the cloudy smoke, the crimson fluid dripping from his jaws onto his lab coat. Komos turned his head and gently lifted the fallen clipboard, placing it in Cotrin's lap. Cotrin stared in horror and astonishment. The two creatures had killed the two men without thought, but left Cotrin to safety. 

Komos pulled harshly at his sleeve and went to the sealed door, leaning up against it and looking back. Cotrin stared a moment and put his hand into the air, grasping an imaginary lever and pulling it down. Komos looked at him and turned to the lever next to him by the door. Remembering what he just saw, he grabbed it and jerked downwards, and the door slid open. 

Komos motion for Ryreni'ke to exit, and as he did, Komos returned to Cotrin and sat, holding out his claws clumsily. Cotrin only watched in confusion for the longest time, then copied him. Komos quickly grabbed his extended hand and forced it up and down, shaking it harshly before he flew away, down the hall where Ryreni'ke waited. Cotrin stood by the door and waved his hand long after Komos left, feeling responsible for the death he knew they would cause. But there was still a strange thing about Preston he couldn't explain. "Goodbye, Preston."

Tyaka hurled his body once more against the grating of the vent exit, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud metal clatter. Both he and Jolsak dropped out onto the floor below, seeing a man in bed that was still asleep next to them. They looked at each other, moving on carelessly, for if it could sleep through a red alert and the grate hitting the floor, it must not be much of a threat. 

Walking to the door, it opened and they rushed out, scrambling down the halls and following Komos's scent. Finally, he found Ryreni'ke and Komos crawling through a disabled fan. Komos turned to his side as Tyaka followed. "I owe great deal to you child." He stated as they traveled through the air vent, looking for the entrance on the roof they had come in. 

"It was what I owe to you that cause me come here." He said simply. Tyaka turned his head as he heard the terrified screams of humans behind him. But both Ryreni'ke and Jolsak were behind him. There was gunfire, growling, and sputtering, then it stopped. Something else was attacking the humans. Could it be more of his hive coming to help?

"We must destroy this place." Komos said sternly. "This where aliens come from. The rest of hive help us." He climbed up the vent to the outside, and slipped clumsily. A huge clawed hand reached down as an offer for help, and as Komos looked up, he realized that the attackers were not the rest of the hive. 

It was another alien. It wore a metal mask with black braided hair surrounding it. It stood on two legs with a tan, scaly skin, and made a clittering tapping sound with the talons on his face behind the mask. Two blades extended from his arm, which was offered to Komos. It reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the hatch.

That's the end of this story. But continuation must come! Will Komos meet his human friend again? Will the queen be really pissed off that Tyaka left? Who are these aliens who are offering to help Komos...?


End file.
